


and I'll be the ghost that haunts you

by Lancelee (ashleeforreal)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira is Keith, F/M, Overwatch AU, Sort of? - Freeform, and shiro is some vague version of genji, but pidge is sombra, i have minimal knowledge of the overwatch universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/pseuds/Lancelee
Summary: She smiled dangerously, even as she was at the mercy of someone much larger than her and in a vulnerable position. She was too confident in Shiro's presence. It unnerved him."Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock, Takashi?"





	and I'll be the ghost that haunts you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SHALADIN SECRET SANTA!!! MERR CHRIMUH
> 
> Little things: All characters depicted are 18+, so I don't want any of your discourse in my nice clean shaladin friendly space. Also, i put it in the tags but - i only have a vague understanding of the overwatch universe, so some stuff is probably way off. Don't judge me i don't actually get involved in ovw fandom i only play the game and watch the memes on yt
> 
> ANYWAY!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE SOME OF THIS LOVELY SHIDGE I MADE FOR @brook101art on tumblr!!!

Shiro pressed against the side of a car, knees bent to keep him out of sight as he peeked over the edge to scan the side of the building for any entrances. According to the constant feed in his ear from HQ, there had been some kind of security breach that stemmed from the southwest entrance - his eyes narrowed as they locked on to a shadowed doorway near the corner. There.

 

On the very corner of the building there was a security camera that was supposed to be keeping watch over the door. The lens was facing the ground, and the small red light indicating that it was functioning was no longer shining. Shiro approached cautiously, peering around the empty alley even as he had already confirmed that no one besides the intruder and maybe a few security guards were on the premises; although, the guards were locked in one of the surveillance rooms in the basement, where the distress call had come from. The building was used specifically as a data storage center for Blackwatch, with the appearance of a normal factory on the outside. Trouble rarely made it this far back into Overwatch's systems, but there were exceptions to every norm.

 

When Shiro's hand made contact with the door handle, the red light on the camera blinked on and the lens raised to look at him for just a moment before dropping dead again. He paused, and pulled on the door only to find it locked. A few seconds passed, and when he tugged on the handle again to see if he would have to break the door to get in, the lock clicked and it swung open with ease. Everything about this situation was suspicious, but with someone from HQ constantly feeding him directions about getting to the top floor surveillance office, he didn't have time to dwell on the fact that whoever had broken in had just given him his free pass inside.

 

Shiro silently made his way to the correct door, and after glancing around to make sure no one would sneak up on him from behind, he pushed the door open, only to be met with the intruder's back turned to him. His comms cut out as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

 

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock, Takashi?" the person teased. Shiro drew back at the sound of his given name - he hadn't gone by anything but Shiro since he joined Blackwatch. His real name had been buried along with the remains of his human body. He was more omnic than human at this point.

 

The intruder seemed to be a small female, wearing a black dress with bright green accents and a simple tool belt. Half her head was shaved with stretches of metal patched onto the side of her skull, also green and seeming to glow as if they were alive. Further inspection revealed the tips of her fingers glowed the same shade of green, with other stretches of metal forming a type of exoskeleton over her hands and bright streams of light making the code on the screen in front of her move faster than Shiro had ever seen even the most skilled programmers who helped create omnic technology comprehend.

 

Shiro kept his guard up, reaching a hand behind himself to keep the handle of his blade at the ready as he let the door shut behind him and slowly approached the girl. "How do you know that name?" he hissed, moving to the side so he could see her face. Maybe she had known him before he had lost his body, and she somehow recognized him - but, no, this girl was a complete stranger. Her honey eyes darted up behind the large round frames she wore, a smirk on her face.

 

"I know everything about you as of about half an hour ago. Takashi Shirogane, believed to be dead brother of Akira Shirogane, the arsonist who set the fire that took more than half of your human body. Gained a new body and joined Blackwatch, the undercover division of Overwatch established just a few years ago, and just turned 25 last week. Happy birthday."

 

The girl seemed relaxed despite knowing how dangerous Shiro was, as if he couldn't attack and kill her within a few seconds. He was also shaken that she had been able to gather all of this information so easily, and she was probably gathering more as they spoke. He reached forward with his human hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from the screen it had been interacting with and twisting her around bodily to pin her against the panel. Her other hand sliding back into place and continued where her other had left off went unnoticed by Shiro, his line of sight blocked by her body.

 

"Who are you?" Shiro asked, eyes trying to memorize her face.

 

She smiled dangerously, even as she was at the mercy of someone much larger than her and in a vulnerable position. She was too confident in Shiro's presence. It unnerved him.

 

"You can call me Pidge," she offered, her hostage fingers giving a little twitch with the introduction, "and I think I could be your new friend."

 

Shiro didn't even budge, and if anything his hand tightened on her wrist. "What do you mean?"

 

Pidge looked like the cat who got the cream as he asked, and her fingers fanned out, a string of files appearing out of thin air and wavering almost tauntingly in front of Shiro's face. "You may have taken refuge in this little organization of yours, but I bet the boss lady never mentioned that they were doing an investigation on that missing brother of yours - or that they've known where he was for a few months now."

 

Shiro's hand loosened, and with more free range with her hand Pidge expanded some of the files: images of his brother, older and walking in crowds with the same pair of cautious eyes darting around in every picture and video. They all seemed to be in different places, and the only thing that remained the same about his brother was the color of his eyes. Everything else changed so much and so frequently that someone who didn't know him wouldn't think they were the same people, but Shiro did. The sight of him still sent shivers down his spine.

 

With a small satisfied hum and the grand majority of Blackwatch's intel stored on a chip in her belt, she pulled up one last image of Akira looking straight into the camera, blowing it up big enough to make Shiro freeze and his breath to hitch. Even though the image was slightly transparent, he could no longer focus on the girl behind it, looking only into the eyes of someone who had tried and came an inch from succeeding in taking his life, the person he had thought he could trust the most.

 

"I can help you find him. Help you get your revenge," Pidge cooed, moving out from behind the image and instead to stand facing Shiro's back. He stared at the picture unseeingly, lost in a vision of that night, the flames. Pidge went on, "I could put him somewhere he won't be able to get away. Somewhere that his fire can't save him. Somewhere you have all the power, where you can get your revenge. Make him pay for what he took from you."

 

She stood on her tiptoes, her chin hooking over his shoulder and hands putting pressure on his shoulders. Shiro barely noticed, entranced by the scene she set up and began whispering into his ear. His brother had taken everything from him. Couldn't he just let himself imagine it, for a moment?

 

"He thinks you're dead. He hasn't even visited your grave, either. I've been tracking him for months. We could make a deal, and I'll get you your chance to be the ghost that haunts him to death,” she paused, letting the tempting statement sink in as she looked at Shiro’s dazed face, “all you have to do is let me get a favor out of you," she proffered, fingers tightening on his shoulders. Shiro didn't even think about the fact that her fingers were so close to one of the terminals that could access the right side of his body.

 

Shiro let out a shaky breath, and as he nodded, he felt a pleased sigh fan over his cheek. Pidge grinned as she used her grip on his shoulders to push herself up and plant a kiss on the right side of Shiro's face. He unintentionally felt heat bloom over that area, and he didn't want to dissect what that meant as she pulled back.

 

"I'm glad you agree, because that might have just spared your life. They were idiots to send someone like you after me, anyway," Pidge purred, and before Shiro had time to react, he lost feeling in most of his body and he was on the ground, lungs trying to work to keep him alive without the usual support of his more mechanical side. Pidge seemed to realize her mistake, and bent down to place a hand on Shiro's chest. After a few seconds, it seemed he could breathe easy again.

 

"Your life support is on, rest easy, Takashi," Pidge supplied with a wink, "and your little computer body should reboot within an hour. Now you have a very believable excuse for me getting away when you have to report later, although this would have been the ending of our meeting regardless."

  
Shiro followed her with his eyes, staying silent as she pulled up a small screen in front of herself that glowed the same green as the rest of her tech, a little button with the words  **Activate Location Recall** displayed over a small button. With a bright smile and a flash of her glasses, she pressed the button, reassuring Shiro with a confident, "We'll be in touch," before she blinked out of existence, and he was left to wait for someone to find him, feeling like he’d just shook hands with the devil.


End file.
